The Good Bad Meeting
by AFanGirl33
Summary: After confessing his feelings to Ladybug, Adrien becomes self-contained. On her side, Marinette feels guilty about the absence of Chat Noir. On a full moon night, she meet someone who wants to change her mind. But something is wrong. Worried, Adrien will realised that it's better to search for the blue ponitails girl if he is a superhero.


**I don't own anything about Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

 _This is my first fanfiction! Hope you'll like it!_

 **Adrien**

He looked up at the dark sky of this calm autumn night. He smiled. It was such a beautiful night, he couldn't cry. It has been three days since Ladybug rejects his feelings. For some reason, he didn't care as much as he thought. He was already over it. It was fine to just be friends.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Ladybug!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arm. The young woman turned slowly, her eyes full of tears._

 _"Sorry, I'm tired. It was a hard day, I just want to get home. Good night, Chat." she said._

 _"But I need to tell you something. It'll be fast, I promise." he replied, his hand going down along her arm. He grabbed her hand and lifted it to kiss it gently. A tear rolled down on her cheek and splashed onto the cold floor._

 _"My Lady, I-I love you! From the first time we've met, I am only thinking about you. You light up my life, so borring and dark. I love you so much, I could travel the entire world for a smile from you. Tell me how you feel, please."_

 _She looked at him, shocked. She didn't expected that, even if she already knows how he feels. She couldn't stop another tear from making its way through the fresh air of this animated night._

 _"I'm sorry, Chat. I can't. You're only... You're not..." she whispered._

 _Ladybug lost her contact with her partner. She saw him walking backwards, not as fast as she ever saw him. She could feel his sadness and his pain. His broken heart was beating so fast, she was obsessed by it. His hands were shaking as if he just injured someone._

 _"I understand" he simply said. She saw him running and jumping, all over Paris, probably heading back to his house._

 _An hour later, she fell asleep, not hearing the sadness of the young man._

 ** _Back to reality_**

He leant against the windows of his bedroom. Adrien was so confused. He was still trying to figured out why Ladybug was crying, this night. He didn't cared to ask her as well.

The second he entered his bedroom, he took his ring off and threw it away. This time, Plagg didn't came out. The kwami knew it was the end. Adrien picked his miraculous up and put it in the little box it came from. He didn't had the force to walk to his bed so he cried on the floor and fell asleep there.

But today, he couldn't let his memories plays on him. He had to be strong and get over his past. She had been clear, she couldn't return his feelings.

He smiled. He felt the moon light caressing his face. It was pure and soft. He wondered if Ladybug was also looking up to the sky.

 **Marinette**

"I don't know, Tikki" Marinette sighed, putting her pencil next to her uncompleted sketch.

"I'm sure you'll find him, if you try really hard" her kwami said.

Marinette leaned on her desk and began to play with the sleeve of her pajamas. She was feeling really sad since she rejected Chat Noir's confession. She didn't want to admit it, but, for a while now, her sentiments towards Adrien Agreste had drastically reduced.

"I think you need to refresh your thoughts!" said the high pitched voice of the red kwami.

"And how?" muttered the blue ponitails girl.

"Go for a walk!"

Marinette took a deep breath and closed her sketchbook. She get up and walked up to her chest of drawers and pull out a pair of dark jeans whit a black sweatshirt. She changed her clothes and grabed her cell phone.

"Aren't you afraid that the cars won't see you? I meen, you're only wearing..."

"No" interrupted Marinette "I'll be fine, please, stay here. I need some time alone" and she stepped down the steps leading to the kitchen. She picked up her favorite sport shoes, the keys on the wood desk and went downstairs to the exit. She laced up here runnings, opened the door and locked it behind her.

She took a long time to savor the fresh air and the calm of the night. Marinette felt in her element. She closed her eyes and let her instinct guide her under the rays of the moon. Her mind knew exactly where she was going. Her steps were faster and she began to run. Her speed became regular, and her thoughts faded one by one. The teenager's footsteps on the pavement resounded in the peaceful silence of darkness. In the distance, she heard the engine of a car approaching and she opened her eyes a little while to see it pass.

After fifteen minutes of running, Marinette slowed her rhythm. Tikki was right, it really helped her to clear her mind. She regretted that she forgotten to bring a bottle of water. Luckily, she had a little bit of money on her. She went to the closer store.

 _Five minutes later_

"I'll take these" she said, placing a bottle of water and a pack of gum on the glass counter.

"Isn't it a bit late for a young girl like you to be out?" asked the man behind the counter.

"There's no school tomorrow" she simply replied, impatient to continue to run.

"Here, take it. I'll buy it for you. That's not a problem. I like to run too, I know how it feels when you forget to bring water"

For the first time, Marinette looked up at the cashier. He had light pink hair that went in all directions and his blue eyes were surmounted by pale brown eyebrows. A small ring pierced the one on the left. He was about 18 years old, she estimated, two years older than her. The teenager also noticed that he was measuring a head and a half more than her. She took off her hood to reveal her face. She smiled and thanked the young man.

"What's your name? Mine's Charles" he told her gracefully.

"Marinette" she responded timidly as she took the hand he was lending to her. Gently, he raised it, up to his mouth, and softly kissed it. He winked at her, closing for a second his right eye. She couldn't restraint tears from coming up.

Seeing the girl's eyes moistened, Charles leaned behind the counter and grabbed a tissue paper. He handed it to her and she accepted it, nodding her head. He looked at her blue-black hair and thought they were beautiful.

"Sorry"

"You don't have to be, Marinette"

"It's just that you remember me of an old friend of mine"

"Do you want to talk about it?" the pinked-hair boy asked.

She looked up at him with an uncertain look. Could she trust him? She had just met him. She looked down at their still joined hands. Marinette took a deep breath and raised a confident look towards the boy. She smiled back at him and decided to tell him everything, excluding one thing.

The fact that she was the Ladybug who rejected Chat Noir's feelings.


End file.
